Blood On Hands
Blood On Hands is a fanfiction story originally made by SyabilYusoff16. Though it is inspired by DarkLocustSlayer's Ghillies In The Mist. The following events occured in the year 2017. Story "He's dead.." said the Captain with blood on his hands. In front of him was a steel table which has a dead body on it. It was their target, an Ultranationalist named Gregory Kharkov. He was targeted for being suspected to have lots of information about the Ultranationalists' upcoming attacks on the United States and United Kingdom. Two hours earlier... "Remember the objective. Get the man without even harming him. We need him alive." ordered the Captain. "Team Frost Ford, this is Command. Come in." sounded our COMs. "Roger, this is Team Frost Ford. Over" replied Hutcherson. "The "package" will be at the checkpoint soon. Make sure you get there before he does." ordered Command. The Captain replied, "Affirmative. We'll get there as soon as possible." "Good. I want you to do it, not just promise. Command out." said Command. "Right..Let's get moving!" shouted the Captain. The team gets up and they all walked while ducking to the "point". They avoided guard posts throughout the abandoned Russian city. Soon, when they are near their main destination, the Captain said, "Alright, "point's" over there. We need to get there quickly". At the "point", the team waited for Kharkov to arrive. They were all split up. Hutcherson was with Ted near a tree, while Maxwell and Greg waited near the main guard post at the entrance. Captain Whiterson, "Hornet" and MacTyson waited on the hill. And the others waited to snipe the guards all around the base. Suddenly, they saw a black car approaching the base. Cap'n said, "There's a black car coming. Could be Kharkov. If it is him, attack them with a full assault when they've stopped. Tyson, you grab the "package" and I'll cover you. Hutchins, you go with MacTyson." Hutcherson replied, "Copy that". When the black arrives at the guard post, Captain Whiterson told 'em to stand by and be ready. As he thought it would be Kharkov in the car. Then, the gate was opened and the driver drove straight inside and was aiming to park the car near the entrances to the inside of the base. As he was, Captain saw Gregory's face in the back seat of the car. He is now fully sure that their target has arrived. He ordered his men to hold their weapons tightly and start aiming. He told them it was Kharkov. And when the car stopped and Kharkov got out, Captain said, "Lock and load". Everyone aimed at all the guards and the car then fired. A few guards were killed before all the Ultrantionalists realize the ambush. Some bullets missed their targets and almost hit Kharkov. He ducked down and his guards protected him. The Captain then shouted, "Tyson! Go, go, GO!" MacTyson got up and ran down the hills with Hutcherson coming from the tree. Captain gave them covering fire from the guards and so did some others. MacTyson shot some guards near Kharkov and Hutcherson killed others. MacTyson then hits Kharkov with his signature AK-59 and knocked the "package" down. MacTyson covered Kharkov's head with a sack while Hutcherson covered him. Guards were coming to the scene, and most got killed. Then two soldiers on the roof told Tyson and Hutcherson to be prepared for something. The Captain has already planned their escape and told them. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise. And some garages' entrances "blew up". Two motorcycles with riders got out from there.